Too Many Ashes
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: Or, When I get ideas from the Pokemon W.M.G pages. NOT part of Reset Bloodlines. Semi-crack one shot. What if the reason Ash occasionally seems to reset his mind is the reason that he literally is a new person everytime he goes to a region. Or to put it simply: Send in the Clones!


**From Spacebattles and the Reset writer, comes another one shot!**

 **Those familiar with T.V Tropes W.M.G Section may recognize this one short from one about why Ash doesn't age (with some changes)**

* * *

Or one with Ash stared at Ash.

Ash stared at Ash, though not the one staring at him.

That Ash stared at a fourth Ash, who was staring at a fifth, and a sixth, and a seventh...and one gets the idea.

The Pikachus all sharing their shoulder's were also staring with the occasional cheek spark.

Tracey stared, jaw dropped, mind processing and mostly failing to comprehend what he was seeing..

Professor Oak looked like a kid whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

"Um...surprise?" He attempted to lighten the mood as all the Ash's stared to look his way.

"Professor...what is going on here. What's that fake me doing here!" Ash declared.

"Hey, I'm the real Ash! You are the faker!"

"No, you are!"

"No, you are!"

"You all must be Team Rocket in disguise!"

The Ash's were devolving into argument, giving the old man some time to slink away...only to be shoved back into the Ash mass by an angry looking Tracey.

At the sight of dozens of sparking Pikachu and Ash's reaching for Pokeballs, he began to talk.

"Ha ha ha...well you see I've been looking for a trainer to document the world for me. True the Pokedex has basic information, but I wanted to fill it even more with the data one can only get from close encounters with Pokemon and bonding with them. I've tried for years, but ever since an accident as a young man I can't travel anymore. Very few trainers were up to the task...so I sort of made my own!"

The Ash's stared at him in shock and horror, a gaze matched by Pikachu and Tracey, the latter marked with a bit of disappointment.

"I inherited a cloning laboratory from an old friend of mine a few years back, and spliced together a trainer, you. I also cloned you a perfect partner Pokemon in your Pikachu..."

"And my mom!?" Several Ash's declared in unison. A few instead said 'dad', and at least one asked 'what's a mom?'.

"...C.G.I."

"Gary?"

"C.G.I."

"Brock?"

"C.G.I"

"Team Rocket?"

"...I don't know honestly. I'm not the only one who can clone after all..." Professor Oak admitted. "...100, 120, 130...I seem to be missing a few of you..."

...

"My Ratatta is the top percentage of Ratatta! This badge is totally mine, so let me through..."

"Kingler, use Crabhammer!" An Ash dressed only in blue swim shorts declared in Cerulean City gym's pool, promptly shutting the challenger up.

...

"Darn nabbit, it's Dario again!" master Rapidash breeder Lara Laramine cursed as she saw the slinky youth enter Laramine land again, "Ash, could you get rid of him."

"He'l be dealt with faster than a Onix away from water sis'" A overall wearing master Rapidash racer Ash Laramine stated in a unique accent.

...

Deep below the waves, the S.S Annie ruins bubbled.

...

A Pikachu poked his head out, revealing unusual hair and strange marks in it's cheeks, before ducking back into the grass.

...

Ash gleefully pushed a smiling mute girl on a swing somewhere deep in the city of Alto Mare.

...

"Grand Festival, here we come! This time, I'm going to win it!" May declared to her rival and companion, who only smirked back.

"Only if I don't win it first!" An Ash with five ribbons in his jacket declared.

...

"I hope you don't mind me crashing until my Frontier Facility is built." An Ash asked the purple haired Salon Maiden, who blushed at his question.

"It's no problem at all Ash."

...

"So Dawn...for our next contest, which tux do you think looks better on me?"

...

Looking around in the strange, distorted reality from the wall he was currently standing on the side of without falling, Ash scratched his head.

"Well buddy, I think we took a wrong turn somewhere."

...

"You're trainer will be back for you after he's done visiting his family. Just relax Steelix." Ash soothed the depressed looking snake Pokemon at the daycare, even as a green hair tomboy watched him dreamily from the fenceline.

...

Somewhere in Unova, a somewhat raggedly looking Ash was swinging through vines with Iris.

...

"Greetings and Bein-venue, it's evaluation time!" An Ash in a waiter's outfit declared to the trainer with a camera.

"Please go away."

...

"Pull the level!" Clemont declared in his lab. Nodding, his lab assistant pulled a lever.

The room suddenly exploded into black smoke.

"Wrong lever..."

...

Under a moonlit night, Ash and Serena leaned against one another, smiling as they slept.

...

"Well, I'm sure it's no problem at all. I'm sure if you need any help adjusting to your new status, the local Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny can give you pointers. Now, ta ta!" and the old man ran, chased after by a de-pedastaled Tracey.

The Ash's exchanged looks.

What was there to do now?

...

"Go, Pokeballs!" Ash 1 declared as his Pikachu darted out. Pikachu posed in readyness, before being joined by a Pidgeot, Butterfree, Charizard, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

"Is that your team? Here's mine!" Ash 2's Pikachu ran out, being joined by a Dodrio, a Ninetails, a Cubone, a Oddish, and a Poliwrath.

"Not bad, but here's mine!" Ash 3's team was thrown out, revealing Pikachu, Bayleaf, Quilava, Totodile, a shiny Noctowl, and a Donphan.

"I'm up then, go!" Ash 4 let out Pikachu, Houndour, Azumarill, Jumpluff, Heracross, and a shiny Yanma

Ash 5 let out a Sceptile, Swellow, Corphish, Torkoal, and Glalie to join his Pikachu before declaring them to be the best team.

"My time is better! Let me show you!" Ash 6 had his Pikachu joined by Gardevoir, Breloom, Numel, Swampert, and Absol.

"Oh yeah, I got to the Top 4 with these guys!" Ash 7's Pikachu posed with a Starraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Buizel, and Gliscor.

"Same here, though I guess that makes me wonder why no one asked about 'my' last go around!" Ash 8's team of Pikachu, Gible, Roserade, Empoleon, Driftblim, and Ambipom.

"Okay guys, let's show them a real team!" Ash 9 through out more Pokeballs than the others: his Pikachu joined by a Unfeazant, Snivy, Oshawott, Pignite, Scraggy, Leavanny, Boldore, Palpitoad, and Krookodile.

"So I'm not the only one who rotated a team? Cool, glad this isn't going to be so easy a win then! Go!" Ash 10's Pikachu soon was matched with a Liligant, Braviary, Golett, Larvesta, Mienfoo, Mincinno, Klang, and Frillish.

"Number's don't decide a battle, go everyone!" Ash 11 displayed his own team of Pikachu, Greninja, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern, and Goodra. "This is the ultimate team!"

"No, this is!" Ash 12 called forth his Pikachu, Chesnaught, Pyroar, Trevanant, Aegislash, and Slurpuff.

"You caught me before I could get close to the league, but I'm not going to back down! Go everyone!" Ash 13 had Pikachu joined by Rowlet, Pikipek, Mudbray, a black Marowak with a flaming bone, and Wimpod.

Ash 14 didn't say anything, but he did throw out a Popplio, Litten, Bounsweet, Charjabug, and a white Vulpix to join his Pikachu in the argument.

As more and more Ash's revealed their teams, there was only one way this was all going to end.

...

Professor Oak snuck back to his gardens a few hours later, hoping Tracey wouldn't be able to escape from that hole in the ground that the inexplicably omnipresent around his Ash clones Trio must have forgotten about.

He came back to his gardens turmoil.

A Infernape with out of control flames was duking it out with a Roserade with thorns bursting out of every part of her body.

A Scraggy was headbutting a Mincinno repeatably, even as it slapped him back.

A Charizard and Poliwrath were endlessly Seismic Tossing each other in an endless loop.

A Torkoal and Absol were having a cry off.

A Popplio was showing off while having a Rowlett trapped helplessly in it's bubble.

A Houndour was harassing a dancing Totodile.

A Greninja and a Chesnaught who inexplicably resembled their trainers in a mode he had never seen were having a stunning battle.

And that was just a few of the fights currently ruining his property.

"...Well, perhaps I did do something wrong after all." the Professor admitted.

He forgot to renew his clone insurance.

* * *

 **Fun fact, Casey originally appeared in this, having converted an Ash to the Electabuzz. However, the Beta suggested I make the middle part a bit shorter, and it was either her, Ashachu, or Latias. If you want to see the original, try Spacebattles Pokemon Fanfics and Rec thread.**

 **Anyway, Reset fans should know that the next chapter is with the Reset Beta, so expect it sometime in the future. Also, said fans should check out a author by Viroro-kun when they are done here.**


End file.
